Made for you
by 1animeangel1
Summary: Iggy has been captured by the school, max vows to get him back, mean while he has met the one made for him by the white coats and regained his eye sight, what will this mwss ever turn to?


This is dedicated to my sister animefreak, she was the one who gave me all the ideas and whatever, she is a reader but I really think she should be an author though her grammar needs a little work

Signed,

1animeangel1

Chapter 1

The sun shone on the falcon wings blaring gold gleams and wide shadows.

Max grinned at the flock as she swiveled ahead of everyone else. Max the leader of the flock of six mutant freaks genetically morphed with birds.

"Aw, Max don't leave us behind!" whined Gazzy, sarcastically.

"You're a big guy, catch me if you can!" said Max twirling around in the air.

Gazzy grinned.

Kicking out on leg, he pushed himself up slightly, boosting a little closer.

"Is that all you can do!" Max said flying a little further.

Gazzy flashed fang a mischievous grin, then turned to Max.

"No" Gazzy replied modestly.

Max cautiously backed away.

Blart!

Green smoke blasted out of Gazzy's behind, boosting him further, faster, and more pressure then Max.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Nudge covering her face and backing away.

Iggy who heard the sound tried desperately to fly away, waving his arms around like he was drowning.

Fang was laughing swiping the gas away from his face.

Angel was giggling lightly.

"Gosh, Gazzy, don't do that again!" shouted Max diving toward Gazzy to choke him.

"Haha" giggled Gazzy spraying another stink bomb in Max's way.

"Ah!" yelped Max flying back.

The whole flock laughed their heads off at Max's scrunched up face.

Enjoy their time all they want, it will end soon, either way it will end.

They were all drowsy, their wings sore.

The sun was making a red streak in the sky, not quite the color of blood but close enough to make Max shiver, flashbacks of the school flashed in her mind.

Max's eyes opened wide, in fear, a sickening thought of erasers attacking again.

"Something wrong?" Fang asked, flying up beside her.

"n-nothing" Max said.

Fang gave her an assuring smile, Max felt safe.

She shook off her fear and kept flying.

"I think we should stop here" Max said, pointing to the city lights below.

The twilight was peaceful, the alternation between night and day.

Max felt safe; normally the erasers would attack during the day time.

"Max!" Angel screamed behind them.

Max whirled around.

An eraser caught Angel by the neck.

"Why now!" shouted Max.

She kicked the eraser in the face.

The eraser wailed and chucked angel down to the air.

Sending her sailing down to earth.

Angel was going down so quick she couldn't bring her wings up, the air pressure was pressing them down.

"Angel!" Max screamed diving down after her.

Max heard a scream from above.

Before she knew it, something whistled by her and hit her in the side.

Clutching her side she scooped up angel and tried to see what had fallen.

She squinted her eyes to see what it was; it was hard during the night time.

Max covered her mouth in horror.

It was Iggy!

The flock flew down in an instance.

They saw Iggy spread out his wings, slowly down the movement but not stopping the fall.

Iggy yelped from the pain, landing on the eraser's van.

The erasers came down and bounced on Iggy.

Max thought she saw a flash of blood.

"Iggy!" max screamed her blood boiling inside.

"Iggy!", "Iggy!", "Iggy!" max shouted flying down like a bullet.

More flashes of blood blinded Max's vision.

All of a sudden a shadow flew ahead of her blocking her way.

"Move it, you big ugly!" max screamed, looking behind the erasers shoulder she saw the van moving away.

Max kicked the eraser hard in the chest, sending him hurtling down.

She then soared after the van, her blood boiling inside.

"Arghhh!" Max grunted, "Stupid eraser!"

The eraser that was hurtling down swooped below Max and grabbed her legs, thrusting her toward the flock.

Smack!

She crashed into fang that crashed into nudge and so on, the domino effect.

The eraser came flying toward them, hands in to a ball.

Another eraser came behind them and grabbed Angel and Gazzy by the neck.

"Angel, Gazzy!" Max screamed.

The eraser behind her punched her right in the back, sending her hurtling towards the other eraser that had gazzy and angel by the neck.

Smacking the erasers hands, he let go of gazzy and angel.

"Let's go!" max shouted to the flock.

They all nodded their heads and flew as fast as they could.

The van was long gone and without Iggy, they couldn't detect where the van had gone from long distance.

"It's my fault!" cried Max.

Fang gave her a solemn look.

"Max, don't blame yourself it's not your fault" Fang said holding her shoulder.

"No!" Max said pulling away from Fang.

"Is it my fault?" whimpered Angel coming beside Max.

"How can you say that?" said Max hugging angel to her side, "How can you say that, angel?"

Angel whimpered. "If I hadn't fallen. . . "

"Angel" said Max.

"It's not your fault!" Gazzy cried with gritted teeth. "It's the stupid eraser's fault!"

"Your right" Max sighed.

They landed, they had to rescue Iggy like they rescued angel.

Target lock on

Iggy's POV

I heard Max scream angel's name.

What's happening? I wondered, I kept spinning in circles like an idiot, trying to find the source of the sound, or at least my vision, which I knew that I could never have.

All of a sudden I was pushed, a sudden lurch.

I felt and heard the air around me, but I could not see it.

Thoomph!

I had hit something; it was soft, maybe Max, or Angel?

Oh well, whatever I hit it did not help me I continued falling.

My wings were the only thing I had right now that could help me.

Pushing with all my strength, I felt me wings open.

Yes! Yes! Yes! I thought.

I expected sudden pain in my wings, or at least a sudden stop in the air.

But the worse, I still felt the air stretching my skin apart.

I cried out, I had hit something hard, but it was not the air I knew that for a fact.

The pain traveled throughout my body, I had hit the ground, have I?

A sudden weight pounded on me.

Something seared through my body.

Liquid landed on me again, making me shiver, my blood!

My voice, I wanted to use my voice to cry out to max, for her too save me, she always did.

"Stop!" somebody shouted.

It sounded like what I would have said myself, was it in my head?

Instantly the tearing stopped, the last drop of blood landed, but the pain still lingered.

"We don't want him to die!" the voice went on.

Something warm landed on my forehead, a hand.

I struggled, who was this person! Get away from me! I thought, I was too devastated to speak, put somehow I had the will to fight away from this person.

It was enough pain, I stopped fighting and struggling.

An awkward silence erupted the instance I stopped.

The erasers apparently were obedient to this guy, like stupid circus dogs, tsk.

But the, white coat, I guess, was looking off in the distance, why?

"Max. . ." the white coat said.

Wait! Have I heard this voice before! How could I have missed that! J-Jeb!

I wriggled around; all of a sudden I felt a lurch.

I had fell of the van.

Oof!

My stomach felt sick, I couldn't breathe for a moment, my head hurt; the cuts on me were burning like fire.

Lying there, I wanted to groan, but not in front of these people!

Must get out!

I felt a prick on my arm.

And all went silent.

Iggy's POV still

I felt a hard cold surface pressing against my side.

My head hurt badly. Hands trembling I felt the cuts I got from the erasers, they were gone.

"Where am i?" I asked aloud to myself.

"The school" someone said.

I jumped.

Turning my head to the source of the sound, reaching my hand everywhere, made me look like a complete idiot.

"Look" I began, "I'm blind!"

The person giggled, the person was obviously a girl.

"I'm blind too" she said assuring.

I smiled someone to share the disability with.

"So, at the school?" I asked.

"Yes" said the girl.

"Should have known" I said rubbing my hand against the metal bars of my cage.

"By the way" said the girl, "my name is experiment 13".

"That's not a name!" exclaimed I, "that's not a real name!"

"It's the only one I've got" whimpered experiment 13.

"Okay, sorry but you have to have another name!" I said

"How am I going to do that?" experiment 13 asked.

"Pick a name any name" I said, "That's what I did".

"It has to be good though" I continued

"Addy?" experiment 13 said.

"Sure, if you want" I said.

"I think I like it" Addy said.

"So what's your name?" addy asked.

"Iggy" I said.

"Nice name" Addy said.

All of a sudden they heard the door open.

"Experiment 13 and 3!" the white coat shouted.

"That's you!" I whispered.

I was sure that addy was scared to death by now.

The sound of the latch rumbled in ears.

I felt myself being dragged out.

What! Was I experiment 3?

"Time for treatment" I heard a husky voice say.

I struggled, of course I was scared! They took my eye sight away, what are they going to take next, my hearing, and my sense of touch?

I wriggled like a dancing worm; I couldn't let them take it all away!

It was no use.

I was tired and hungry, bruised, sick to my stomach, major headache thumped against my head and lost most of my will power and I had to fight the two guys holding down, which to logical causes was impossible, the only thing that was holding me up was my steaming emotions, the thought of max, fang, nudge, gazzy, and angel boiled my blood and told me to keep going.

My legs dragged across the stone floor, I was panting from struggling too much, I had that less energy?

Nobody's POV

Max grunted as her feet hit the ground, the sudden jolt in her ankles.

She looked up, trees, trees, and more trees.

Angel shivered.

"m-max" angel stuttered clinging on max's hand, "this is not even half of what Iggy is going through, right?"

Max's heart stopped for a moment. Here angel was in this deep and dark adventure and now she's worrying about Iggy! Poor girl.

"Angel" max said bending down to be face to face with angel, "it's okay we'll definitely get him back".

A slight curve formed on angels lips.

"I know max, I know we can because you're here" angel replied spirits lifted a little.

Nudge shuddered as a caterpillar wriggled around an oak root.

"this is, like, so creepy, there is, I don't know, a billion creepy crawlers around here, I don't even know if, like, what if they are poisonous, like a snake, actually good thing we're not in a desert because there are, like, a lot of poisonous snakes and stuff, deserts are the number one source of poisonous animals, isn't that creepy and like I heard there are poisonous plants and fungi and stuff, ee-ewwww! Oh I heard that fungi are really pretty with like polka dottys and stuff, but they are huge! And like you might ste-"

"nudge" scolded max.

Nudge went silent.

Max sighed, "we'll find Iggy, we'll definitely find Iggy!"

Iggy stepped off the metal platform he just lay on.

He felt pieces of fabric and paper on his eyes.

Oh-no.

As they walked him out the door, he felt the paper slide off.

Iggy blinked as his eye lashes was brushed down.

Something he didn't expect, light slowly poured through his eyelids


End file.
